lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
B3K
While the planet B3K is never shown, it is identified as the home of protagonist Zev Bellringer. Due to Zev's being tried by the judicial system of the Divine Order, it is likely that B3K is a member of the League of 20,000 Planets, and may have had its population wiped out during the Cleansing. Description As B3K will have been situated within the Light Universe, any remains of the world itself will have been obliterated by Mantrid Drones along with the rest of the universe; though it cannot be confirmed that B3K was destroyed prior to this. Although no description of its location is ever given, it is assumed to be located relatively far away from the Cluster since Zev (and the other prisoners on Prisoner Transport 58K603) had to be stored in cold sleep in order to make the long journey to the Cluster for her trial and sentencing in . Wife Bank While never specifically stated, it is likely that the Wife Bank that Zev's parents placed her in was located on B3K. The wife-bank is shown to seek to mass produce wives from "unfit" daughters, seeking to mould them into suitable candidates for marrying off. Zev Bellringer is the only known wife provided from the bank, however, her crime on the Cluster is identified as a "failure to perform her wifely duties", which is a crime shared by Giggerota, suggesting that she may also have come from the wife-bank. Whether Giggerota is from the wife-bank or not, Zev's condition upon exiting shows that the bank is improperly monitored, and that potential wives are not provided a properly regulated diet, leading to the production of unsuitable candidates, and providing only a strict indoctrination as the only form of education. Such extreme methods could lead to causes of neurosis consistent with Giggerota's behaviour, though it would not account for her unusual physical characteristics. Inhabitants Zev Bellringer is the only known person to have hailed from B3K, it is unknown whether her parents also came from B3K or if they sent her there because she was an "unfit child". As it seems likely that the Wife Bank is situated on B3K, then it is possible that Zev only knows herself as "Zev of B3K" as that is the only home that she has ever known, and the only form of address provided her upon arrival at the Cluster. Appearances B3K, or more specifically a cell within the wife-bank containing Zev, is shown during flashbacks in the following episodes: * , in which she is a very young child and being scolded by a holo-matron. * , in which she is chastised by a holo-matron for not answering a mock scenario in a way that is suitably submissive towards her husband's wishes. Trivia *"B3K" is named for the first three characters of the Halifax, NS postal code where the show's producers' office was originally located. Gallery Zev as a child.jpg|Zev as a child while in the Wife Bank, as seen in Lexx 3.09 "Garden" A_younger_Xev_in_the_Wife_Bank.png|A younger Xev in the Wife Bank See also * See more images of B3K Category:Planets Category:Light Zone